1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air circulation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water-resistant, 12-volt direct current, self-supporting, box fan.
2. Background of the Invention
Air circulation devices are commonly used to produce and direct air current to a desired location. The air current can be used to circulate stagnant air and produce a cooling effect. Common air circulation devices consist of rotating fans with angled fins such that rotation of the fins pulls air from behind the device and propels air through the device, to produce an air current. Accordingly, a person situated in front of the device is subject to a constant flow of cool, circulating air. Exposure to such an air current results in the person being more comfortable when atmospheric conditions become undesirably warm.
Air circulation devices such as that described above, are often manufactured to be easily transported devices operated by a 12-volt direct current (DC) power source, such as that supplied by a motor vehicle cigarette lighter outlet or a watercraft power outlet. Such air circulation devices are also often manufactured to include a support mechanism so as to allow the air circulation device to independently stand upon or be suspended from a surface with varying features. However, such air circulation devices traditionally have a small fin diameter, are of a small overall size, contain support mechanisms which extend beyond the boundaries of the device, are made of materials which are not water resistant, and contain exposed motor components and bearings. Consequently, such air circulation devices are only able to produce an air current of minor strength when compared to an air current produced by a device powered by a standard household electrical outlet which produces 120-volts of alternating current (AC). Additionally, because the support mechanisms extend beyond the boundaries of the device, they are subject to being easily damaged during the jostling that such a device is subject to during transport as well as during normal everyday use. Further, because the current devices are not water resistant, are subject to corrosion, and have exposed motor components and bearings, the devices are vulnerable to being damaged as a result of contact with water, a cleaning solution, or other liquids applied by either high pressure spraying or simple hand application using a towel or rag.
While many air circulation devices exist and have proven to be commercially acceptable for their intended applications, they are all subject to improvement. In this regard, it is desirable to develop a 12-volt DC air circulation device which has a large fin diameter, the fins being rotated at such a speed so as to produce and direct an air current with a magnitude similar to or greater than that produced by 120-volt AC powered air circulation devices. In addition, it is desirable to produce an air circulation device with a support stand having extended and retracted positions. In the extended position the support stand extends beyond the device to provide upright support for the device. In the retracted position the support stand does not extend beyond the device and thus the support is shielded from being damaged during transport or when subject to normal everyday jostling. Still further, it is desirable to produce an air circulation device generally made of a non-corrosive, water resistant polymeric material. The device further having a liquid impermeable, rigid motor casing which is able to protect the motor from being damaged by external forces or liquids, such as rain water or water used to clean the device applied by a high pressure hose.